


進撃の交響楽団パロ

by zoooe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoooe/pseuds/zoooe
Summary: A parody of Symphony Orchestra.>Materials from ESO.／素材參考感謝台灣長榮交響樂團





	進撃の交響楽団パロ

　　Levi正反覆閱讀手裡的文件，偶爾皺眉讓自己的臉看起來比平常兇狠，但其實他的心思並不在這份文件上。

　　他的耳朵遠比他的眼睛更加專注。

　　悠揚的琴音流轉在他的耳邊，甚至恣意鑽進他的體內，輕柔地撓著他的心臟。

　　站在台上的Mikasa Ackerman正是令Levi不得不更專注地聆聽樂曲的「始作俑者」。

　　Mikasa Ackerman，Rose音樂學院104期首席畢業生，Levi記得這個人。事實上，上個星期他才去了Rose音樂學院104期的畢業演奏會，那名堪稱是歷來難得一見的逸材的女孩確實名不虛傳。

　　然而，對方竟會前來參加這次的面試卻是他始料未及的。

　　這種逸材居然不是選擇加入首都的Military Police，害他得在難得的休假日以面試官的身分來到演奏廳聽小鬼們不堪入耳的演奏——沒錯，正因為那個Ackerman也來參加面試，樂團團長兼指揮的Erwin Smith才會要求他也要出席——幸好那個Ackerman確實不負她逸材的名號，雖然休假被剝奪了，至少沒有汙染他的耳朵。

　　《匈牙利狂歡節》的最後一個音符落下時，Erwin趁著眾人鼓掌的時後靠近Levi。

　　「你覺得Ackerman夠資格作為我們樂團的下一任首席嗎？」

　　Erwin伸手將Levi手裡屬於Mikasa Ackerman的履歷表拿走，他知道Levi從頭到尾根本沒有仔細看過這份履歷，說不定連裡面有幾張紙都搞不清楚。

　　「上個周末我就知道Ackerman是除了我以外最具音樂實力的人了，不過想要作為我們的首席，她還不夠格。」

　　「說的也是，Levi你可還沒退休呢。」Erwin笑著回應，他知道這個難得一見的人才如今得到了眼前這名同樣在音樂界擁有最強名號的人的認同。

　　看來不需要再繼續剩下的考試項目，Ackerman已經可以直接錄取了。

　　「呿。」Levi不屑地彈彈舌頭，瞄了一眼Erwin桌上的表格，隨後露出一個彷彿看見蟑螂窩的表情。「倒是你，為什麼要錄取剛剛那個髒死了的小鬼？」

　　「髒？你是說Eren？」對於Levi使用的形容詞感到些許困惑，Erwin回憶了一下名為Eren Jaeger的面試者，隨後露出了然的笑容，「那孩子的眼神很棒，我很欣賞他那絕對要往上爬的意志。還有，他只不過是在更換家族樂器演奏時沒有先擦手，你不該拿你的清潔標準去看待這些新人，Levi。」

　　「哼，不就是個死小鬼。」

　　「你口中的死小鬼可是很崇拜你呢。」

　　「是嗎？我以為他更加崇拜Titan？Hanji和那個小鬼說不定會很合得來。」

　　「我怎麼記得他是說想要打敗Titan讓我們樂團成為國內的首席樂團？」

　　「絕對是你聽錯了吧，Erwin。」Levi的眼神毫不避諱承認自己根本沒有專心聽面試者問答內容。

　　然後他起身並抓起椅背上的外套，用行動示意自己的工作已經完成——本來他就是為了Ackerman而來的，剩下的面試者用不著他出馬——靠手勢和坐在前排的Mike Zakarias打過招呼後便準備離去。

　　在離開之前，Levi突然頓了頓，小聲卻帶點兇狠地對Erwin說：「那個叫Eren的小鬼，就交給我來負責吧。我並不是認同他的實力，一旦他拖樂團的後腿或給樂團添麻煩我會立刻將他踢出去，你應該沒意見吧？因為能激發他的實力與Titan抗衡的人就只有我了，我就稍微認可他加入Recon Corps吧。」

 

 


End file.
